


Hear Me Screaming For You, For You

by whatdidyouexpect (youdbetterbeready)



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Ableist Language, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Comic Book Violence, M/M, One Word Prompts, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdbetterbeready/pseuds/whatdidyouexpect
Summary: Doctor Donald Blake pays a visit to the God of Stories; as the adage goes (sort of), when the God of Thunder is away, his human proxy will prey.
Relationships: Donald Blake/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hear Me Screaming For You, For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> This will be 3,000% non-canonical as soon as Issue #10 of Donny Cates' current Thor (2020) comic run hits the shelves this week, for several reasons, but my interest was piqued when Donald Blake acknowledged his and Loki's shared history, and this eventually popped out. The title comes from Fleming & John's "I'm So Small," and the list of prompts was graciously cribbed from Tumblr user peekbelowthesurface. This story is dedicated to mah wife (it is her birthday in a week, huzzah!), as well as Iktomi, the arachnoid cyst currently taking up precious space in my brain. I love you, bro, but I think the time has come for you to get your own place.

1) Introduction: Loki's initial introduction to Donald Blake is uneventful, lest he takes into account how utterly it infuriated Odin that Thor had successfully made a life for himself on Midgard via his mortal proxy rather than begged to return home; ergo, the God of Stories has little reason to believe their re-introduction will be much more exciting. 

2) Love: Loki is also aware of how eternally it had chapped the All-Father's ass that Thor had fallen in love with an honest-to-goodness human woman, and even more so when said affection made it even easier for his adopted brother to drown out their father's wrath. 

3) Light: The old Donald Blake is precisely the sort of do-gooding dullard that Loki expects of one of Thor's personas: A being of light and justness and compassion who would prefer to assimilate with humanity rather than lord over the mortal realm. 

4) Dark: The Donald Blake who arrives on Loki's icy doorstep with a chip on his shoulder the size of Thor's hammer and eyes full of dark disdain is certainly more to Loki's tastes, until it becomes quickly obvious that he has little interest in seeking Loki's considerable expertise in evil-doing for his own grand plans for the Realms. 

5) Seeking Solace: It is not until Loki finds himself sprawled on the ground before his own throne, broken and bruised and more than a little caught off-guard that he realizes the price for Thor seeking solace for a long weekend is costlier than Loki is prepared to handle. 

6) Break Away: As foolish as hindsight makes it seem, it does not occur to Loki until now that Donald Blake has yearned to break away from Thor's unwitting puppetry at least as much as Thor has longed for a temporary reprieve from the Helscape that his own life has become. 

7) Heaven: "You think I was in Heaven all that time, little god?" Donald Blake hisses, the decibel yet lower than the sound Loki makes when the good doctor expertly snaps his ulna in half. 

8) Innocence: In another lifetime, it might have been Loki on the offense, gripping both of the innocent, crippled, utterly mortal doctor's wrists with one hand - not hard enough to break anything, and yet firmly enough for the fragile bones to shift and rub against one another, enough to imply without a doubt that Loki could hurt him - and bending him over his own thick, oak desk with the other. 

9) Drive: Alas, whatever has driven Donald Blake here spares little mercy for Loki; even the loud yelp as Blake tugs him by his broken limb up and into a standing position, and then shoves him unceremoniously over the side of his own throne elicits nothing but a low chuckle. 

10) Breathe Again: Loki does not trust himself to breathe again but in carefully controlled, shaky intakes of air for much of the assault that follows, not wanting to give Donald Blake yet more satisfaction of his suffering. 

11) Memory: As Donald Blake continues to ravage his body, Loki begins to mentally catalogue their previous encounters, his memory uncharacteristically foggy, as though someone or something has been tampering with their shared, recorded history. 

12) Insanity: As much as Loki would like to chalk up Donald Blake's behavior to insanity, the product of decades spent in a Hel dimension as the unwilling vessel of a god, instinctively, he recognizes that besting him is but a pit stop on the good doctor's meticulously, maliciously masterminded quest. 

13) Misfortune: Perhaps it was sheer misfortune that had caused Blake to be chosen for a particular purpose and plucked from whatever and whomever he had been before; or perhaps he, like all of Odin's subjects is but another victim of the All-Father's self-serving whims. 

14) Smile: Donald Blake shifts abruptly and begins rutting even more roughly against and inside of him, perhaps because Loki's pained noises have petered off too much; when he twists Loki's broken limb behind his back, he is rewarded with a fresh scream, and smiles toothily. 

15) Silence: Eventually, Blake yanks Loki up to stand bodily against him, his clothing in tattered disarray now, and encourages him to stay put by pressing one of Loki's own magically conjured knives against the trickster's quivering throat, initiating a hushed, tense silence. 

16) Questioning: "Were you supposed to babysit me while your golden bird did all the dirty work?" Blake queries, and Loki tries to stay still and calm when the dagger at his throat pinches his skin. 

17) Blood: Blake could easily bleed him dry and then leave his corpse dumped in a corner for Thor to discover; he seems to settle for smearing droplets of Loki's blood onto the knife's blade, and then licking it clean with a single, lengthy, cat-like stretch of his tongue. 

18) Rainbow: Loki would give up a great many things were the Bifrost to suddenly crack open the sky with its usual rainbow hued pallette bedecking much of Jotunheim in a prismatic sheen, or even for the simple reassurance that Blake will not succeed in ultimately wielding its power himself. 

19) Gray: Alas, everything remains dismal and gray, as this is not a fairytale, nor is Loki a damsel in distress deserving of a heroic rescue by a dashing leading man. 

20) Cookies: Alas, Loki's disgust and dismay has few places to go besides out of his system, and Blake snorts as he retches up his breakfast (baked goods 'liberated' from Alfheim, and a considerable bordering on salacious amount of alcohol) onto the ground. 

21) Vacation: "I hope dear brother is savoring his little vacation," Donald Blake smarms, "especially since it's about to be cut short." 

22) Mother Nature: Once more, Loki instinctively waits for the familiar boom of thunder overhead that often precedes his brother's considerable presence, but it is yet in vain. 

23) Cat: The day's sole saving grace, perhaps is the minuscule figure who unwittingly witnesses everything like a curious, stealthy cat from the considerable safety of his humble yet cherished alcove tucked deep into the frozen walls of the palace, his eyes brimming with horrified tears. 

24) Orly?: Drrf has only the foggiest idea of where he might find the one person who can put a stop to this madness, and even less assurance that he will even be able to convince Thor to help him, but one final glance at Donald Blake towering over his king's hunched, pained form is the impetus he needs to go and try to get help.


End file.
